First Touch
by strangenunusual
Summary: -Soulmate AU- Eugene and Rapunzel were two different people with different lives. Both didn't know that out of all of the people in the world, they would be destined to find each other by just a simple flower.


Rapunzel walked around Corona, enjoying the city's surroundings as she took photos in her camera.

She looked down and saw the golden flower that still didn't bloom on the back of her right hand. She never understood how those flowers worked. Her parents told her that it will bloom once she meets her "soulmate"

She had noticed that their own flowers were already blooming and it looked astonishing.

But till now, at the age of twenty four, she was still finding her own "soulmate" as some people might call it.

She walked around, the cool January breeze hitting her. She wrapped her coat tighter around her, wanting to feel more warmth.

She looked at the sidewalks, seeing the freshly fallen snow grace the streets and at that, she smiled.

As she still walked around, she was getting really curious on who she was destined with.

Would he be nice? What would be his interests? Would he be like one of those guys that serenades you and will give you flowers? She'd just have to wait and see.

She arrived at her apartment, where she was greeted by her bright and beautiful paintings, though she never thought of her creations as beautiful.

She got excited as she quickly made her way to get a paintbrush.

Eugene just got out of his office in Corona Enterprises with a satisfied smirk, though he was really tired of that job. Being an executive is tiring for him, but he liked the power it gave him. He started to walk home.

He surely has everything. The money, the power, the women, but still, the golden flower on his wrist didn't bloom.

Was there something missing in his life?

He had to admit, though he had everything, he secretly felt that something was missing.

But what was it?

His thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at his condo.

The next day was full of board meetings with other executives and tons of paperwork to review.

He finally got out of the damned office, feeling the fresh winter air when he got out, causing him to frown slightly and pull his coat close to him.

Rapunzel was feeling better and sunny as ever despite the chilly weather.

She twirled around the streets, not caring if people were staring at her. She was just being herself.

As she twirled around, she tripped, causing her to embrace the impact that would hit her on the ground.

But she didn't.

She opened her green eyes and saw hazel ones staring back at her. She felt two strong arms wrapping around her.

She straightened herself quickly, not wanting to get embarrassed in public.

"I-I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Rapunzel apologized in a mumble.

"Well, you should be. Are you trying to get your head cracked or worse?" The man asked her angrily. He was mad that she wasn't careful on what she was doing. Rapunzel was silent, looking down on the streets with shame. "What, can't answer?"

She was still silent, feeling guilty. She was opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out of it. He looked like he was someone that you didn't want to get on your bad side so she just shut up.

"That's what I thought." He muttered darkly before he glared at her and started walking towards the opposite direction from hers.

Rapunzel finally looked up, seeing that the man had left. She noticed something glowing on her hand. She quickly covered it.

What just happened?

Eugene grumbled as he walked away from the woman he bumped into.

She was gorgeous. She had short brown hair, a slim yet petite figure, and when he caught her from falling, she had these emerald green eyes with some squiggles of gold and brown surrounding them. Too bad he was pissed by her clumsiness.

When he demanded an answer from her, no word came. She just made his day worse.

As he walked away, he noticed his golden flower blooming. Did he pass by something?

"Looks like you've met your soulmate." Kristoff, Eugene's friend said as he poured a glass of wine for the both of them.

"My what-mate?" Eugene asked.

"Soulmate. Everybody has one." Kristoff said. "It means that you've met 'The One'." He explained.

Eugene let out a breathless chuckle before he drank from his glass. He couldn't believe his best friend and his whimsical statement.

"You've got to be kidding me." He scoffed.

"Yeah? Explain how Anna and I got together?" Kristoff smirked. It was how it worked in this world, but all had different experiences. And some... Well... Some first meetings didn't go well.

"So my soulmate and I met today?" Eugene asked. His friend did have a point.

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Anna. Hope she works out for you, bud." Kristoff said before he patted Eugene's back and left.

He sat on his bed, still not believing that he just met his soulmate.

It couldn't be that brunette klutz, right?

 **Hello there! Here's another story of mine that I just can't get out of my head that I had to publish this! This is a soulmate AU for my all time favorite ship, New Dream (Aka Rapunzel Fitzherbert/Eugenzel/Eugunzel). I hope that you sunshines liked this! Please review and follow! I'd like some constructive criticism, too! Thanks!**


End file.
